


Исследование аэродинамических свойств и параболических траекторий вязких жидкостей в условиях низкой гравитации

by Heidel



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Есть пределы тому, что цензоры NASA готовы пропустить в печать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A study on the aerodynamics and parabolic arcs of viscous fluids in a low gravity environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791337) by [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/pseuds/starseverywhere). 



> Беты ShotaLouch и Лисенок Лис

Недостающие дневники Марка Уотни

Предисловие редактора

Многие читатели дневников коммандера Уотни указывали на имеющиеся в повествовании пробелы, в результате чего появились предположения, что опубликованная версия была значительно отредактирована и сокращена. Мы рады сообщить, что в нашем распоряжении оказалась совершенно полная версия дневников и пропущенные записи следуют далее. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что эти записи представлены в неотредактированном виде и носят более откровенный характер, чем оригинал.

 

Сол 28

Ладно, давайте внесем ясность, я не схожу с ума, но вполне возможно, что когда Том Хэнкс начал болтать с мячом*, в этом был смысл. Сейчас, из-за того, что NASA нельзя доверять в вопросе включения предметов первой необходимости, таких, как спортивный инвентарь, в межпланетное путешествие, мне пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры. Так что позвольте представить вам моего нового компаньона — Плато. Хотя он выглядит, как грубо нарисованные черты человеческого лица на лицевой панели скафандра EVA, я могу заверить вас, что это не так. Фактически он полностью квалифицированный и компетентный член экипажа, также трагически оставленный здесь. 

 

Сол 32

Не знаю, считается ли это каннибализмом, но я взял неправильный скафандр и провел часть дня в Плато. На самом деле, следовало подумать, что мне может понадобиться дополнительный шлем, прежде чем нацарапать на нём лицо. Очень трудно смотреть через глаза, которые я нарисовал. Чёрт возьми. Я знал, что усы это ужасная идея. 

 

Сол 42

У человека есть потребности, бесконечно много свободного времени и только куча ужасных телешоу, которые можно посмотреть, и я не думаю, учитывая все остальные биологические жидкости, которые я обсуждал, что сперма должна вызвать большое удивление. Кроме того, главным образом мысли о маме удерживали меня от того, чтобы написать об этом раньше, так что, думаю, я заслуживаю лайка. В базах данных удивительно мало информации о калорийности и составе спермы, так что мне пришлось произвести кое-какие расчёты, чтобы выяснить, где её лучше всего использовать. Я очень надеюсь, что не окажется, что лучше всего она подошла бы в качестве гарнира к картошке. Если демонтаж компаньона не был каннибализмом, то чем же считать употребление своих собственных жидкостей? Моей странице в Википедии придёт пиздец после такого. Кроме того, если в конечном итоге у меня не будет по меньшей мере пятнадцать мировых рекордов, я очень сильно разозлюсь.

 

Сол 59

У меня возникла проблема. Дрочить в тишине настолько уныло, что я оставлял музыку включенной. Это означает, что почти каждый раз в качестве саундтрека звучало диско, потому что делать это под «Битлз» — просто кощунство. Вчера, когда я был в марсоходе и включил музыку, у меня мгновенно встал. Я своими руками создал себе проблему. Теперь это классический павловский рефлекс — диско равно эрекции. Мне нужно разорвать этот порочный круг или я опозорюсь на свадьбах.

 

Сол 60

Для справки: дрочить под телешоу восьмидесятых не меняет ситуацию к лучшему. Я никогда не смогу смотреть в глаза коммандеру Льюис. Хорошо, что закадровый смех не звучит везде, куда я иду, иначе я бы с трудом мог ходить.

 

Сол 78

Сегодняшний эксперимент: какую параболу опишет сперма при силе тяжести в 0,4G? Мам, прости. Я стану автором поистине великолепных научных трудов, когда вернусь домой. Посмотрим, что случится, когда вы будете писать их экспертную оценку. 

 

Сол 94

Если стрельбы спермой не будет на следующих Олимпийских играх, это станет насмешкой судьбы. Серьёзно, это отличный вид спорта. Конечно, его может быть трудно транслировать по телеку в праймтайм, и да, есть гендерный перекос, и я уверен, что нужно внести поправки на различные значения силы тяжести, но я действительно думаю, что мог бы продвигать его. Могут существовать различные версии: точность, дальность до цели, объём, время. Возможности безграничны! Я определённо добавляю золотые медали к моим мировым рекордам.

 

Сол 97

Не могу поверить, что забыл спросить, как там дела у Кабс**. 

 

Сол 98

Я очень скучаю по сиськам. 

 

Сол 115

Я забыл, как пахнут апельсины. Я изо всех сил стараюсь вызвать этот запах в воображении, но ничего не получается. Я могу вспомнить удовольствие от стакана апельсинового сока и мякоть, застрявшую между зубами, но не запах. Я также не могу вспомнить ни яблоки, ни груши. Однако запах перезрелых бананов я никогда не забуду. Я ненавижу бананы, но думаю, сейчас я мог бы убить за банан.

 

Сол 152

Если я взял пустой скафандр, наполнил его песком, чтобы добавить к нему веса, и провел некоторое время, обнимая его, делает ли это меня полным неудачником?

 

Сол 206

Объявил мораторий на дрочку. Заткнитесь. Вам бы тоже пришлось это сделать, если бы у вас были ожоги от трения на члене. Ну а чем ещё можно занять время, когда у тебя болит спина?

 

Сол 276

У психологов будет знаменательный день со мной, когда я вернусь, и мой список неврозов сделает чью-то карьеру. Мне так скучно.

 

Сол 302

Я — клаустрофобический агорафобик, я думаю, мне нужно воскресить Плато.

 

Сол 377

«Я буду вести дневник каждый день». Врунишка, врунишка, в огне штанишки.

 

Сол 497

Думаю, мне, возможно, придётся признать, что звезды в буквальном смысле слова выстроились против меня, и я не вернусь домой. Это будет очень хреново, особенно с учетом того, что моя жизнь закончится на последнем ужине из картошки и отчаянной дрочке собственной рукой.

 

Сол 505

Притворимся, что я ничего не говорил. ТВОЮ МАТЬ! Мы могли бы на самом деле это осуществить. Картошку для всех! Я потребую учредить Национальный День Картофеля, когда вернусь домой.

 

Сол 540

Когда я со всем этим закончу, моё резюме будет охуительным. Я космический пират, вандал, безумный учёный и ёбаный марсианин. Попробуйте-ка это побить, сосунки. 

 

Миссия, день 689

Мы ещё не прилетели?

 

День 1

День первый, ублюдки. Не сол «триста-и-почему-я-всё-ещё-на-этой-богом-забытой-планете». Дни. Ага. Вот о чём я говорю. Теперь это правильная планета и ты даже не должен сохранять все свои телесные жидкости для использования в будущем. Ты можешь уверенно ходить без того, чтобы слегка взмывать в воздух. Кроме того — ванны. Души. Плавательные бассейны. Все виды крупных водоёмов. 

 

День 4

Я могу заниматься сексом с кем-то ещё, кроме самого себя. Я думаю, что использую это как мотиватор, чтобы вырваться из цепких лап NASA. Чёрт возьми, в данный момент я бы с удовольствием занялся сексом с кем-то в цепких лапах NASA. Когда ты привык компостировать собственное дерьмо, секс с кем-то в присутствии нескольких начальников высокого уровня, медиков и представителей мировой прессы на самом деле не кажется большой проблемой. Кроме того, если кто-то включит диско, я не думаю, что смогу отвечать за свои реакции.

 

День 9

Хорошо, здесь много людей. В то время как прикосновения это просто отлично (ура человеческому контакту!), если ещё хоть кто-нибудь пожмёт мне руку, я могу сломать ему пальцы. Или нет, учитывая время, проведенное в условиях низкой гравитации, за которым следовала микрогравитация на пути домой. Новый план: снова нарастить мускулы, а затем ломать пальцы. 

 

День 11

Знаю, что я парень с плаката, для всех сейчас удивительная диковинка, но я достиг той стадии, когда не вижу причин для всей этой суеты вокруг меня. Я провёл время в одиночестве и взорвал свое жильё не более чем пару раз. Я также стоил нескольким странам до смешного огромную сумму денег, и я думаю, что в разных местах есть мои куклы вуду, сделанные разными учеными, чьи миссии отменили ради моего спасения. Мне придется купить целой куче геофизиков много-много шоколада.

 

День 14

Я продолжаю вздрагивать, когда люди открывают двери, и до сих пор удивляюсь, что воздух со свистом не улетает прочь.

 

День 17

Это чёртово фото меня, стоящего под дождем с задранным вверх лицом и сморщившегося от слёз, как собачья задница, теперь везде. Я найду придурка, который его сделал, и заставлю его провести несколько сотен дней на планете в одиночестве и посмотреть, как он не заплачет, когда вода самопроизвольно падает с неба. Уверен, что он получит долбаную Пулитцеровскую премию за это фото. Я найму адвоката и потребую отчислений со всех призов, которые люди выиграют благодаря мне.

 

День 24

Итак, я больше не должен вести дневник, но мой терапевт (кхм) считает, что это будет полезно для поддержания равновесия, и все мы знаем, насколько сильно мне нравится звук собственного голоса, так что вот в этом я с ней соглашусь. Всегда всё дело в эго. 

 

День 56

Отучить себя от ужасных привычек намного сложнее, чем вы думаете.

1\. Я не могу трогать свой член, когда захочу. Это неприемлемо для всех старше трех лет. 

2\. Проговаривать каждую мысль вслух также не очень хорошо, когда ты проходишь мимо ребёнка. Никому не нужно слышать это дерьмо. 

3\. Уборщица нашла мой тайник с картофелем. Чёрт.

4\. Оставь. Мочу. В покое.

 

День 72

Никто больше не позволяет мне проводить безумные научные опыты. По-видимому, Национальному Герою нужны все его конечности, и отсутствие бровей является препятствием к тому, чтобы тебя воспринимали всерьёз. Чёртовы придурки.

 

День 143

Как вы думаете, есть вероятность, что они позволят мне вернуться обратно? Я больше не чувствую, что принадлежу Земле. Я — марсианин.

NASA и президент очень разозлятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
>  * отсылка к фильму [«Изгой»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/627/), в котором герой Тома Хэнкса попадает на необитаемый остров  
>  ** [Чикаго Кабс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%81) — бейсбольный клуб


End file.
